New Beginnings
by Fiery-chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sent to spend the summer with the Grangers when his parents are called away on 'buisness'. Will this work out? Or will it be hell? R/R! Rated for harsh language of authors. Cowritten w/ LyssaQuill *UPDATED* CH5!
1. Prologue

New Beginnings

By Fiery-chan

A/N: My 1st Draco/Hermione. Read and review!

Prologue

            Draco swept down the long hallway into the parlor where his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting waiting for him. After he entered the room, Draco sat down in his plush, green velvet chair and looked to his parents.

"You called for me?" He asked

"Yes." Lucius replied. "It seems Narcissa and I have run into some difficulties and have to fly to Italy right away. However, you cannot come with us and need a place to stay. Fortunately, an old friend of your mother's has volunteered to take you in for the rest of the summer."

"Who am I staying with father?"

"Jonathan and Anne Granger." 

"What!?! They're muggles!" Draco screamed. "How can they be old friends?"

"I met Anne in France when I was a school girl. We were both student ambassadors on a trip to America, we roomed together." Narcissa explained. "I know you don't agree Draco but they are the only option."

"I can stay home alone."

"We contemplated that and decided that you aren't responsible enough to stay home alone." Lucius explained. "The discussion is over. Go pack clothes for the summer as well as your Hogwarts thing. They will take you to King's Cross. We'll see you at Christmas." Lucius and Narcissa departed to their bedroom leaving Draco alone in the parlor.

            Draco stormed off to his room stomping up the lavish stairs.

"Who the hell do they think they are!?! Muggles! And a mudblood! Bloody hell! What is this world coming to?" He roared. Draco threw all his things into a trunk; there was no getting out of it. He was stuck at the Granger's house whether he liked it or not. 

"Muggles. Disgusting." Draco spat, slamming the lid of his trunk down and locking it. A large cat walked into the room and sat down watching Draco with interest.

"Hello Coela." Draco said, rubbing the cat's head. "I have to stay with a mudblood and her muggle parents for the rest of the summer."

Coela gave him a look that was a mix of bewilderment and amusement.

"Exactly." He quickly swept through his room making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Draco sat down on the edge of his bed and propped his head up in his hands. "This makes no sense. Goody-goody mudblood Granger. I'm stuck with her for the rest of the summer. If mother and father expect me to befriend her, they've got another thing coming."

End Prologue. (Review).      


	2. Chapter 1

New Beginnings  
By Fiery-chan  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the great reviews! IMPORTANT!!! There were some things in the prologue that were unclear, pointed out to me by my brilliant Beta. They will be cleared up in this chapter. Read and Review!  
  
Dedicated to my incredibly brilliant Beta-Reader, close school friend, and fellow HP worshiper, LyssaQuill. Go read her fantastic stories! I love all of them!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter *grumbles about the unfairness*, even though I would like to. I do, however, own the actor who plays the gorgeous Slytherin badass, Draco Malfoy, and his name is Tom Felton.  
  
Fiery: Mine! All mine!  
Lyssaquill: Yeah right, in your dreams Jackie!   
Fiery: No one asked you! Hehe, just kidding. Tom is under my bed, patiently waiting for me to bring him pizza and soda. We're gunna play some poker! In the meantime, you can read this story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco awoke the morning after he received the _excellent_ news of his parents' upcoming departure and his residence for the remainder of the summer to find that he was being shaken awake by a house elf.   
  
"Master Draco! Master Draco! You must be waking up now!" The house elf cried.  
  
"Argh! Get off of me, you dirty little creature!" Draco flung the house elf from his arm and walked into the large bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. The previous evening's events suddenly flooded back to him.  
  
_Just great, _He thought. _Now I get to spend the rest of my summer with a bunch of muggles and that filthy Mudblood know-it-all Granger._  
  
Draco took a quick shower and upon getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped away some water vapor from the steamed-up mirror. Draco admired his own reflection. His wet blonde hair was plastered to his face and he pushed it out of his eyes. Over the past month he had changed considerably. While he was nowhere near as buffed up as his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, he was now taller and more muscular; probably from the many hours he spent training for Quidditch. Beads of water dripped down his chest as he adjusted his soft white towel and--  
  
LyssaQuill: Jackie!  
Fiery: What?  
LyssaQuill: Is this fanfiction or soft-core porn?!?!  
Fiery: Geez sorry. He's just so sexy, I can't control myself.... every time I think about his--  
LyssaQuill: Jackie!!!!  
Fiery: What? I was talking about his.. um.. sense of humor. He's got a great sense of humor!  
LyssaQuill: Sure.  
Tom: Yeah. Jackie, Lyssa, shut up. It's poker time!  
Fiery: Oh you're so cute... back to the story then!  
  
  
Draco walked into his room and opened his polished oak wardrobe. He pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of khakis. Drying his hair with a quick flick of his wand (Draco's father had gotten special wards put around Malfoy Manor so that no magic could be detected by the meddling Ministry), he got dressed. Pulling on his socks, he contemplated whether or not to gel back his hair with some of his Sleak-Eazy hair solution, but after 10 minutes of deliberating he thought better of it.  
  
_Why should I waste my energies trying to look good for that Mudblood? _He thought looking in his full-length mirror with a sneer. _Anything looks good compared to the bush she calls hair...  
_   
"Fabulous Draco, you look gorgeous!" The enchanted mirror told him. Draco wore a smug grin and let his light blond hair fall naturally in front of his eyes. The mirror added, "Just stunning."   
  
At the adoring and high-pitched sound of the mirror's voice, a mostly-black cat with random yellow, white, and light blue markings awoke and stretched, yawning silently.  
  
"Morning Coela." Draco said massaging the cat's head. Coela purred and rubbed her head against Draco's calf, "Today you and I going off to the Grangers. I can't wait"  
  
Fiery: Oh I just love his sarcasm, don't you?  
LyssaQuill: Uh, yeah it's great and everything but don't you think the readers are getting tired of us interrupting them every five seconds?  
Fiery: Right. Sorry!  
  
Draco descended the stairs into the Dining Room where he sat down for breakfast. "Good Morning Draco, dear." His mother said with a pleasant smile.   
  
"'Morning, Mum." At home, Draco's mother was a lot more bright and caring than one would expect by her public persona. Of course, she had to act snobby and detached in public, Draco's father wouldn't have it any other way. Unlike his wife, Lucius chose to be cold and uncaring both in and out of the home.  
_  
After all, wouldn't want to damage the family name with a bit of decency_. Draco thought resentfully.  
  
"And a good morning to you too, Coela." Draco's mother cooed at the cat who was now purring and slinking about between Narcissa's ankles. She bent down and pet the feline on it's spotted back, they were very close. In fact, it had been Mrs. Malfoy who had rescued Coela. When her previous owner died, leaving the beautiful cat homeless, Narcissa decided to take her in, much to the delight of Draco and the disappointment of Lucius. Narcissa turned her attentions to the figure that had just walked through the doorway, robes billowing behind him as he stalked towards the table. "Good Morning Lucius."  
  
"Narcissa, Draco". Mr. Malfoy nodded curtly at each of his family members as if they were nothing more than acquaintances. "The chauffeur is waiting outside Draco. When you have finished eating, wash up and tell the elves to bring your things to the limo."   
  
"Why a limo, why not just use the floo network?" Draco asked  
.  
"Because the Grangers are not connected to it." Narcissa replied.  
  
"And why do I have to stay with a mudblood? Why can't I just go and stay with Crabbe or Goyle?" Draco whined. Personally, he thought he sounded rather juvenile when he whined but going on past experience, it usually seemed to get him what he wanted. But not this time.  
  
"You are staying with the Grangers and I do not want to hear any more objections." His father replied sharply. "The Crabbes and the Goyles also need to floo to Italy."   
  
"Vincent and Gregory will be staying with relatives." Narcissa added seeing the look on Draco's face, and open mouth, obviously about to ask where his friends would be staying in their parents' absences. "Draco, the Grangers were the only ones able to take you in on such short notice, and you should be grateful for that."  
  
_Grateful my arse._ Draco thought, finishing up his biscuit and rising from the table _The only thing I am grateful for about staying with those muggles is being able to copy their bookworm daughter's holiday assignments._  
  
"Well, I suppose I will see you at Christmas then." He looked to his parents.  
  
"Yes. Have a good term. Now go, the limo is waiting." Lucius said.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco replied.   
  
"Goodbye, son" Draco's father lightly patted his shoulder briefly.  
  
"We'll miss you while we are in Italy dear. I'll bring you something from Venice." Narcissa said, walking around the table to give Draco a hug.  
  
"Thank you mother." Draco replied simply, returning the hug.  
  
"Yes, treat your hosts as you would treat, well, just don't do anything illegal." Lucius added with no hint of humor whatsoever.  
  
"I'll be thinking of you, enjoy your summer." Narcissa smiled. Draco nodded and turned towards the staircase.  
  
_Yeah right, you won't think about me. You'll be too busy kissing Voldemort's arse and going at it like rabbits on viagra_. Draco thought as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom.   
  
Fiery: Arse? I thought I put ass?  
LyssaQuill: Yeah well, I changed it.  
Fiery: How come? This is my story! You're just supposed to Beta it! Not re-write the whole thing!  
LyssaQuill: Arse is what they say in Britain. And well ex_cuse_ me! I just thought the story needed a little.. well, ok, a lot of work. Don't shoot!  
Fiery: Oh fine, whatever. Arsehole.  
LyssaQuill: Hey!  
Fiery: What? It's your word, not mine!  
LyssaQuill: Oh Merlin.. just get on with the story!  
Fiery: Fine, I'm goin'............arsehole.  
  
Draco returned to his room, washed up in his own bathroom for what would be the last time until December, and summoned the House-elves to bring his things to the limo. Draco scooped up Coela, who had followed him from the Dining room and with a last look at his bedroom, headed for the stairs.  
  
Once outside, the house elves loaded Draco's school trunk, and other belongings into the trunk of the car and bowing to him before scurrying back toward the Manor. Just as he was getting into the car himself, Narcissa hurried over to him and gave him another hug and a quick kiss.   
  
"Good bye dear, take care of yourself."  
  
"Thank you mother, you too."   
  
"I love you." Narcissa whispered into her son's ear. A genuine non-smirking smile appeared on Draco's face, it meant a lot to him to know that somebody actually cared.  
  
"Love you too, Mum." He whispered. Narcissa bid her final goodbye and returned to the house to get some floo powder. Lucius, who believed showing emotions showed weakness, did not return for a more heart-felt goodbye to his son, as did his wife, who had to literally sneak away from her husband just to go see Draco again in the first place.  
  
Draco climbed into the back of the limo where Coela was curled up waiting. The chauffeur closed the door, got into the driver's seat, and drove away from the manor through the large iron gates. Draco watched as his house got farther and farther away until it finally sank under the horizon.  
  
_Good Bye civilization,_ he though gloomily, _Hello Mudblood_.  
  
***  
By the time they had reached Hermione's small village near Oxford, Draco had had enough time to take a catnap and read a book.  
  
Fiery: Aw, he's so cute when he is napping.  
Tom: Just shut up and deal the cards Jackie! I want to play some poker!  
Fiery: Alright, alright, calm yourself.  
Tom: Calm? Calm!?!? You're holding me hostage in your bedroom, forcing me to live off nothing but pizza and 7-up and you expect me to be calm?!? I have a half a mind just to--  
Fiery: Oh Tom, you're so sexy when you're angry.  
Tom: Stuff it.  
LyssaQuill: Um, hello! Back to the story?  
Fiery: Oh yeah.  
  
"Can the mudblood live any farther away?" Draco looked out the window and examined the houses. As much as he was dreading his stay with the Grangers, Draco really was not a fan of muggle transportation and wanted the ride to be over as quickly as possible.  
  
The limo pulled over and stopped. Draco assumed they had arrived. He looked out the window. The house was a two stories high and had a quaint little garden of Azalea bushes in the front yard, which were in full bloom as it was late July. A family sized SUV sat parked in the driveway and although the place paled in comparison to the vast estate that was Malfoy Manor, Draco supposed it would just have to do. The chauffer opened the door for Draco and then proceeded to remove Draco's belongings from the trunk of the limo. Draco got out of the car, walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened and a cheery woman stood in the doorway. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hello! You must be Draco. Pleased to meet you. My name is Anne Granger. I'm Hermione's mother. Come in." The woman smiled a friendly grin and opened the door for Draco. He noticed that her teeth were all perfectly straight and pearly white.  
  
_Dentists. _He thought rather._ Wonder what they thought of me making their daughter's teeth grow even larger.   
  
_He smirked but apparently it had been mistaken for a return-smile and the Muggle woman went on to admire what a handsome young man he was. Draco fought back a sneer.  
  
"I'm afraid our guest room is undergoing a bit of construction at the moment. This was such short notice. So, you'll be staying in Hermione's room with her, on the extra bed we've set up. Just go up the stairs and take the second door on the left. The bathroom adjoins to Hermione's room, but you can also get in from the hallway. Make yourself at home."   
  
Draco nodded and thanked Mrs. Granger with as much sincerity as he could muster (which wasn't very much) and turned to face his trunk, which was sitting on the top step outside the door. Without thinking he flicked his wand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa!" The trunk levitated and flew up next to Draco, but unfortunately for him, so did a large barn owl. It dropped a letter on Draco's head and swooped out of the window, just as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Oh dear!" Anne Granger seemed shocked and a little worried. "Well, go on, open it." Draco tore open the envelope.  
_  
'Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your temporary place of residence this morning at six minutes past eleven.  
  
As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).  
  
We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.  
  
Enjoy your Holidays!  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
  
IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE  
  
Ministry of Magic'  
_  
  
Draco read the letter to himself and seeing the look on Mrs. Grangers face he said, "Just a warning. I suppose I was not thinking, it's been a long drive."  
  
"Quite understandable." Mrs. Granger assured, "Just don't do any more magic until school begins. You should go on and get settled now."  
  
_Say no more. _ Draco thought._ A whole month without magic. Honestly. The least father could have done was set up some Undetectable Wards around this hut, but I suppose that would be too much to ask._   
  
Draco lifted his trunk and lugged it upstairs, counting doors, (_one and two)._ He found himself in front of a white-washed oak door with a pink flower painted on it and a sign that read "Mione's room, Go away."   
  
_This must be it. _Draco concluded and opened the door without bothering to knock. His jaw dropped at the scene. _What the..._._?_   
  
Inside the room was girl of about 15, wearing a pink tank top, short hip-hugging denim shorts and brandishing a hair-brush in front of her face like a microphone. She was dancing wildly and rather suggestively around her room singing to music that was blasting from a strange looking black box on her night table. She was so caught up in the music, she didn't even notice the shocked-looking blonde boy standing in her doorway.  
  
"Baby I don't understand, just why we can't be lovers. Things are getting out of hand, Trying too much, But baby we can't win." At this point she started dancing around, and shaking her arse as she did so, in a manor that would make even Sir Mix-a-lot proud. "Let it go_._ If you want me Boy, let me know" Now she had jumped to the floor, her hair fluttering about behind her as she crouched on the ground and began gyrating rhythmically.  
  
_Woah. _Was all Draco could think. _Woah. _She continued singing._  
_  
"I am down. On my knees_._ I can't take it anymore!" she jumped back to her feet and really started to get into the song (as if she hadn't enough already), and began bouncing around more energetically and pointing at inanimate objects as if they were the target of her lyrics. "It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you. But when we are apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do, I feel the painwith or without you." With that she jumped right around to point and sing to her mirror, but when she saw what was reflected in it, she shrieked and dropped her hairbrush to the ground. She spun around angrily, very red in the face. "Malfoy!!" but Draco was still to shocked to respond, his jaw still dropped and his eyes still glued to a now very flustered Hermione who slammed her fist down on the black musical box which gave a shudder and ceased to play. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She advanced on him, rapping a robe around her scantily clad body, "Just thought you'd enjoy the show did you? The least you could do is knock! Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!?!"  
  
"Woah." Was all he could manage.  
  


"Oh shut up." Hermione mumbled, pulling the robe ever tighter around herself. Draco noticed that she turned even redder at his response, but he was still unable to say anything more than 'woah' so he did not comment on this.   
  
She sat down on her bed and picked up a magazine, staring very intently on the random page she opened, obviously trying to ignore Draco's presence. Draco could see she was still blushing madly and as he regained his composure, he put his trunk, which he had not realized he was still holding, down on her violet carpeted floor and leaned against the wall. Hermione still appeared to be reading.  
  
"Magazine's upside-down Granger." He smirked.   
  
She blinked her eyes furiously, closed the magazine and slammed it down on the small table beside her.   
  
_This is too funny._ Draco thought, not trying to hide his grin. He walked towards Hermione.   
  
"You use that bed." She pointed immediately to a bed across the room at his movements. "This one is mine, keep away."   
  
"Gladly."   
  
LyssaQuill: Wow I'm good.  
Fiery: Shut up! This is my story!  
LyssaQuill: Not after I'm through with it.  
Fiery: Oh yeah? Well-  
Tom: Shut up! Both of you! I've had enough!   
Fiery: Oh T--  
Tom: Shut up Jackie! I know, I'm sexy when I'm angry. I have the mot dazzling blue eyes! My shoes are so big! I've heard it all before and I am sick and tired of-  
Fiery: Uh actually, I was just telling you that you had a bit of pepperoni on your chin, but have it your way. Back to poker!  
Tom: *groaning* I'd rather be fishing...  
LyssaQuill: Um, can we just finish this chapter, please?  
Fiery: Uh-huh.  
  
Hermione turned the black box back on but this time instead of letting it blare out into the room; she attached a little wire to it that branched off into what looked like a pair of very small ear-muffs. Draco was curious about all of it but decided he'd rather talk to her as little as possible and kept his questions to himself. She picked the teen Muggle magazine back up, this time facing the right direction, and started reading.   
  
_Oh what a warm welcome_. _Mudblood's really outdone herself as a hostess.  
_  
Draco sat down on his bed (_If you could call it that,_ he thought disgustedly._ This is barely a third the size of my king sized bed at the Manor. Pathetic.)_ and read some of the headlines off of the front of the magazine.  
  
"100 Back 2 School Looks, Crazy-Cool Party Hair, 'Oh Baby' Eyes, Great-butt Jeans, The Pill 101, Zit Zapper and How to Tell If a Guy is Just Playin with You, or Should Be Stayin' with You." He read aloud. She looked up. He noticed her blush was gone but she was still clutching the robe around herself protectively and was now looking at him expectantly as if she was waiting for some snide remark, but none came.  
  
"I'm not even going to bother." Draco mumbled. "This is going to be one hell of a summer."  
  
Fiery: That's it!  
LyssaQuill: That's it?  
Fiery: It's done!  
LyssaQuill: Really?  
Fiery: For now, I will have the next chapter up soon.  
LyssaQuill: Oh I see, well not before I'm through with it.  
Fiery: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Tom: That's it?  
Fiery: Yep.  
Tom: It's done?  
LyssaQuill: Haven't we been over this?  
Tom: I'm free!   
  
*With this, Tom leaps out of Jackie's bedroom window and heads for the sea. He can be heard shouting happily and laughing maniacally in the distance "Fishing! I'm going fishing! Fishes, here I come!"*  
  
Fiery: We lost him! No! He was so cute!  
LyssaQuill: Yeah well, I think we drove him over the edge...  
Fiery: Hm, I suppose. Well, I'll just have to get me a new celebrity hostage before the next chapter.  
LyssaQuill: Mm-hhm.   
  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Your comments are necessary! Now please click the little button that says "Submit Review" and submit one! Ok? Get it? Got it? Good. Ok well that's all for now!  
  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

New Beginnings   
By Fiery-chan (Beta-Read by LyssaQuill)  
  
A/N: *Cheers madly* So many reviews! Yay!  
  
Fiery: Can you believe it Lyssa?  
LyssaQuill: No, I can't. Take two teenage girls who only see each other one period out of the school day, have them swap e-mail addresses, and the result is a way cool story. What are the odds of that happening?  
Sean: Two. Slim, and None.  
Fiery: Woah! It's Sean Biggerstaff! He plays Oliver Wood in the Harry Potter movies!  
LyssaQuill: *groans* Thank you Captain Obvious.  
Sean: Well, why am I here?  
Fiery: Elementary my dear Watson-- I mean Biggerstaff (Emma Watson won't be joining us until next chapter). Each chappie we like to bring in a different actor from the HP movies to hang with us, and annoy the readers with interruptions throughout the story. After losing Tommy-wommy to those goddam fish, you were the next hottie on the list! You want an icepop?  
Sean: Oh I see. Well, let's play Twister! _Accio Twister_ *Twister board magically zooms toward Sean and he catches it with ease, due to his training as Gryffindor Keeper* Oh and sure, cherry ice pop for me!  
Fiery: *is awed* Cool trick. One cherry ice pop comin' right up! I get to spin first! *Spins pointer on Twister board* Right foot green!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. However, once Tom returns from his fishing trip, he will be mine once again! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione awoke to sunlight streaming through the curtains and onto her face. She rolled over and looked at the clock, which read 6:05.  
  
LyssaQuill: Wait, whose point of view is this story in anyway?  
Fiery: Um… I switch around.  
LyssaQuill: Oh, ok.  
Fiery: Right hand blue.  
LyssaQuill: Wha? Oh, right.  
  
"Geez, it's early." Hermione mumbled. She looked over at the bed where Draco slept. He wasn't in it. Hermione got out of bed and brushed her curly hair into a ponytail, smoothed out her pajamas, pulled on her slippers, and walked downstairs.  
  
Hermione found Draco sitting on the couch in the den reading Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.   
  
"Morning." Hermione said, flopping down in an armchair and turning on the TV with the remote control. At this, Draco jumped six feet into the air and Hermione fought in vain to hold back her laughter.   
  
"What in bloody hell is that?" Draco demanded, a look of pure bewilderment on his handsome fa--  
  
_Ah! What made me think of that?_ Hermione demanded of her own brain. _Maybe you fancy Malf--_ The first part of her brain cut the second one off. _Don't even say it.  
  
_LyssaQuill: Ooh! Do I smell a crush?  
Sean: Nah, that's probably just my arse... I had a burrito fro lunch. Sorry.  
LyssaQuill: Oh. Ew. Forgiven.  
Fiery: Left foot Yellow!  
LyssaQuill: Ugh! Sean, stop poking me! Isn't your hand supposed to be on blue anyway?  
Sean: That's not my hand.  
LyssaQuill: Aaah! Jackie help! I'm being rap-  
Sean: Don't say it! Or we will have to boost the ratings of this fic to R for suggested sexual situations! Besides, it is just my ice pop. You sick freak.  
LyssaQuill: Oh. Hehe. Silly me *Blushes*  
Fiery: Right foot red and get back to the story for god sakes!_  
_  
"It's a TV." Hermione replied, She then proceeded to explain how it worked, and taught Draco how to use the remote.  
  
"Very interesting." He mused, flipping through the channels. When he passed by MTV, he stopped flipping abruptly to stare wide-eyed, and oggling at the video on the screen. It was "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-lot.  
  
Fiery: Why do we keep mentioning that song in this fic?  
LyssaQuill: Cuz I am a pop-culture dud and I don't know of any other songs from way back in 1996.   
Fiery: Oh. Ok then.  
  
Hermione laughed at his expression.  
  
"Got a problem Granger?" He asked turning his attentions away from the video long enough to give her a signature glare.  
  
"Nope, it's just funny watching your reaction to the video."  
  
"Well, it's a bit.... um…" He trailed off, distracted yet again by curvaceous women in hot pants, and catchy rhymes coming from the television.  
  
"Vulgar?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that could work. But not in a bad way" He was now practically drooling at the images on the screen.  
  
"So are you a fan of big butts then?" Hermione inquired, barely hiding a snigger. Draco scowled and was about to respond when the song ended and was replaced by the video for Alanis Morisette's "Fill In Title of Song from 1996 Here".  
  
"Hey!" Draco shouted, "Where did that other one with all of the arses go? I want that one back!"  
  
"Oh be quiet, I like this song!" Hermione shushed him, trying to watch the video.  
  
Sean: Hey, what year does this story take place in anyway?  
LyssaQuill: 1996… before the 6th year.  
Sean: Oh, that explains the out-dated *Nsync music.  
Fiery: Damn straight! Why did I just say that?  
LyssaQuill: Cuz it's written on the paper you're typing from.  
Fiery: Hm, I see, everything has been made clearer, except, why is Draco so ooc?  
LyssaQuill: Because our writing skills are inferior.  
Fiery: Oh. Right… back to the story!  
  
"Kind of depressing." Draco commented after a minute of intent TV viewing.  
  
"True." Hermione nodded as the video came to an end. Hermione clicked off the TV and turned to Draco. "Say Malfoy, do you know what a movie is?"  
  
"Maybe." He responded. In truth, Draco had no clue what a 'movie' was, but he wasn't about to let on just how little he knew about the muggle world.  
  
"Cool, maybe we can go see one this afternoon."  
  
"Sure. It's not like I've got anything better to do." Draco said. At that moment, a bright orange tabby with a smushed looking face and a bottlebrush tail, followed by Coela entered the room and they began to groom themselves in front of Draco and Hermione. "That your cat?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Crookshanks. They seem to be getting along well." Hermione commented. "Coela is gorgeous."   
  
"Yeah. But if your cat impregnates mine, then you're in trouble." Draco commented, gesturing his head towards the two felines who where now sniffing each other interestedly and looking rather cozy.   
  
"Don't worry. Crookshanks is fixed." Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's terrible! I could never imagine someone cutting off my--" Draco shuddered before he could complete his thought and Hermione snorted. "Did you just snort Granger?"  
  
"Yeah." She blushed.  
  
LyssaQuill: Can I just ask one burning question I have?  
Fiery: Shoot.  
LyssaQuill: When are they gonna get together already?!?! You know that's what the readers are waiting for!  
Fiery: Sh! I like to keep the readers on their toes.  
Sean: You're evil.  
Fiery: Bwahaha *Cackles maliciously and throw hands into the air, causing Twister board to hit Lyssa in the head and she falls to the ground*  
Sean: I win! I win! You fell! Ha Ha!  
LyssaQuill: Oh just get back to the story already, will you? *Rubbing the spot on her forehead where the Twister board hit*  
Fiery: Yeah yeah, whatever.  
  
"How sophisticated." Draco remarked.  
  
"Shut up" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest defensively.  
  
"Have it your way. I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast." Draco stood up and Hermione lead the way to the kitchen.  
  
"In here." She showed him to a rectangular room off of the dining room. It had a circular glass table, four chairs, and an island in the middle of the room where there was a sink and some extra counter space. Draco took it upon himself to sit down at the table. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Draco called looking around. "Can we get some food here?" Hermione burst out laughing, and Draco glared at her. "What?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing? It's not just going to appear out of thin air. We have to make it ourselves." She indicated the various appliances and cabinets that filled the kitchen.  
  
_Honestly._ She thought._ I know he comes from a wizarding family, but I would never expect him to be so ignorant. I suppose money can't buy insight...  
  
"_And how exactly do you expect us to 'make' this food?" he asked disbelievingly as he rose from the table and strode over to where Hermione was standing near the refrigerator.  
  
"Ok Draco, just watch me." She sighed opening a cabinet.  
  
"Since when are we on a first name basis?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Since we are spending the next month together."  
  
"Fine, have it your way... _Hermione_." Draco replied, saying (almost spitting) that last word as if it were foreign. After all, it was probably the first time he had ever referred to her as anything but 'Granger'.   
  
"Good." Hermione took out the box of pancake mix and a large mixing bowl. She poured in the powdered mix, the eggs, oil, and milk, and stirred it up. She handed the whisk to Draco. "You try."   
  
She guided his hands and together they mixed up the pancake batter. Hermione then took down the pancake griddle and greased it with butter. When it was hot enough she spooned the batter onto it in circles. Between the two of them, they managed to make a bunch of pretty decent pancakes. They sat down at the kitchen table and ate them.   
  
"Wow these are good." Draco said, taking in another bite and smothering the rest in syrup. "Wow I can cook." He added after some thought. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I've got to hand it to you. You cook quite well." She replied.   
  
"Thanks." He gave a slight smile through his mouthful of pancake, "You're not a bad cook yourself"  
  
_Malfoy! Snap out of it!_ Draco's subconscious yelled at him. _This is Hermione Granger, and a mudblood, and best friend of your sworn enemy! Stop being so nice to her! _The second half of his brain replied, _But I can't help it! . She's so- _The first one took over again, _Stop it! You're making me sick!  
  
_LyssaQuill: Are they like schizophrenic or something? They are arguing with themselves! And losing!  
Fiery: Shut up, it's an 'internal battle'. Didn't you ever learn that in English class?  
LyssaQuill: Yeah but-  
Fiery: Yeah but nothing. It is a literary device used to express inner conflict and indecision, and if you don't like it you can shove it up your-  
Sean: Ladies, ladies... no need to argue! Now who wants to give me a massage?  
LyssaQuill and Fiery: *simultaneously* Me! Me!  
LyssaQuill: I saw him first!  
Fiery: No, I did!  
LyssaQuill: No! I di- *is unable to finish sentence due to a fist making contact with her jaw* Jackie! You little bitch!  
Fiery: You want a piece of me? *Advances on her poor defenseless Beta*  
LyssaQuill: No, I want a piece of him! *Points to Sean who has been sitting back smugly enjoying the view. Lyssa whips out a bottle of Pepper Spray and sprays it straight in Fiery's eyes, causing the author to crumple to the ground in a heap (Guess she wasn't so 'defenseless' after all) and makes a grab for Sean* You're mine!  
Sean: *struggling under weight of Lyssa, though he is secretly enjoying it (and she only weighs 77 lbs. anyway)* Uh... back to the story!  
  
"Draco? You still there?" Hermione asked snapping her fingers in Draco's face, and bringing back to the real world.   
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm still here, just lost in thought."  
  
"That happens to me a lot." Hermione offered. Draco gave an inaudible grunt in response and nodded. "Ok, now I'll teach you how to wash dishes." Hermione added, standing up, before the distracted expression could once again overtake Draco as he drifted into his own little world. She picked up her plate and carried it to the sink, Draco followed. After they started, Draco took the spray nozzle and pointed it at Hermione, spraying her with water.  
  
"Ahh! That's cold!" She cried. Draco laughed. Hermione scooped some water into her hands and threw it at him.  
"Ok, this means war." The two broke into an all out water-war and began splashing each other like crazy. Draco contemplated lunging at Hermione and tickling her but his brain yelled at him and told him not to. After about ten minutes of battle, Hermione ended it.  
  
"That's enough. I'm soaking wet and freezing. I'm going upstairs to take a shower." Hermione turned and headed off to the bathroom, leaving Draco to clean up the mess.  
  
***  
Hermione stood in the shower letting the hot water fall onto her shoulders and roll down her sides. Her curly mane now soaked with shower water rather than sink water fell in ringlets just below her shoulders. It wasn't so frizzy when wet.  
  
"Do I like him?" She asked herself aloud. "I mean, it's Malfoy, I used to hate him. Why all of a sudden do things seem different? We just had a playful water fight for god sakes. I don't think I ever did that with even Harry or Ron! This makes no sense whatsoever. I need to figure this out."  
  
***  
Draco had a towel wrapped around his now wet self and was sitting in a rather comfortable hammock suspended between two oak trees in the Grangers' backyard. Locks of wet blonde hair fell into his eyes, he didn't bother to push it back. He was very comfortable indeed and felt himself slowly drifting off.  
  
"You know you like her dear, just go with it." Draco turned in the direction of the voice to find that it belonged to Coela, his cat, sitting next to Crookshanks in a flower bed.  
  
"You talk?" He asked the cat.  
  
"Of course, I'm a magical being from a magical land filled with other magical beings who live a quite magical existence." Draco wore an expression of pure shock so Coela added hastily, "We all talk. It's an incredibly long and magical story that I do not wish to get into now. But back on topic, it's obvious you like her."   
  
"But I can't like her! I'm a Malfoy, she's a Mudblood. It would never work! It can't."   
  
"I'm not too sure about that." Coela mused smugly, her lovely patterned tale twitching in amusement.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? Not too sure about what?" Draco asked, beginning to get slightly annoyed with his cat's evasiveness.  
  
"It's time that you forget your previous misconceptions and prejudices. And opened your eyes to the opportunity that surrounds you. I guarantee you will favor the results. That's all I'm saying, cats are supposed to be mysterious and elusive like that. I will leave it to you to figure out on your own." And with that, Coela walked away, flanked by Crookshanks who was purring madly, to go off to god-knows-where to do god-knows what.  
  
"Damn cat." Draco muttered, but before he could say another word, he was suddenly knocked to the ground with an almighty 'thud'.  
  
  
A/N: Ha ha! That's all for now! Review people! You know you want to!  
  
Fiery: That's it. *Nursing her burning corneas with a damp cloth*  
LyssaQuill: That's it?  
Fiery: It's over.  
LyssaQuill: It's over?  
Fiery: We're not gonna go through this again are we?  
LyssaQuill: Erm, good idea, better not. *Getting up from her position sitting on Sean's lap*   
Sean: So this chapter is over. Good work ladies. Am I free to leave?  
Fiery: Of course hun, we'll call if we need you.  
Sean: You know my number *winking, he disapperates*   
Fiery: Can he do that?  
LyssaQuill: Yeah, why not?  
Fiery: Oh. Ok.  
LyssaQuill: Oh, and for those of you who didn't realize- Talking Coela: Dream sequence! (Even though your lovely author put up quite a fight and insisted that the cat could talk in real life... despicable)  
Fiery: Yes, well, get over it. Review people!!!  
  
Luv'n'stuff!  
Fiery-chan


	4. Chapter 3

New Beginnings  
Co-Authored by Fiery-chan and LyssaQuill  
  
A/N: Greetings to all! How is everyone doing?  
  
Lyssa: Are you trying to get on their good side for not updating in so long?  
Fiery: Um….  
Lyssa: Thought so. *Whacks Fiery across the back of the head with frying pan (its my job to keep her in line, she works well with concussions don't worry)* Seeing as I have been promoted to co-author *gives a sparkling, braces-free grin* I want to do the opening for this chapter!  
Fiery: I may be bad with updating but I'm still typing! This is my story!  
Lyssa: Do I look like I care? Anyway, welcome to chapter 3 and today's hostag- um guest- will be Emma Watson. Let's all give her a nice round of applause! *Looks around at the audience and waits expectantly for cheers, but hears only the chirping of crickets*   
Emma: Lousy ungrateful little bastards.  
Lyssa: Now Emma, no need for profanity. I am sure the little pieces of shit who didn't get excited to see you are just assholes anyway, who don't know who you are. So for those little numbskulls *cough* Jackie *cough* who didn't know this, Emma plays the beloved Hermione Granger. *Lyssa looks threateningly at the audience and gestures head toward Emma who is now looking angry and dangerous. Scattered applause issues from the crowd and Emma seems satisfied*  
Emma: *complete change of demeanor, now smiley and sweet* Aw thanks! You guys are so great!   
Fiery: You guys used bad words; I think I am going to have to boost the rating up to R now.  
Lyssa: Cool, besides you would have had to eventually, for what I have planned!  
Fiery: I'm afraid.  
Lyssa: You should be.  
Fiery: Ok disclaimer time! We do not-  
Lyssa: Good enough, I think they are aware. On with the story!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione stood in the shower, the hot water pouring down her sides, her chestnut curls dripping water onto her shoulders and down her back. The peaceful sounds of the shower were soothing and sensual. She ran her hands through her freshly washed hair. The sounds of the shower always made her feel so at peace. The sound of water running, it thudding against the shower's floor in sharp streams, the door creaking, even the sound of the fragrant suds squishing through her fingers was calming. She felt a presence in the room, must be a spiritual presence one feels when in a state of such tranquility. Hermione continued scrubbing her body with the lavender scented soap. It was not until the shower curtain was pulled back two arms wrapped around her soapy waist did she finally realize that perhaps the presence she felt was more real than she had thought. She attempted to scream, but a hand clasped firmly over her mouth.  
  
"Shh, it's only me." A deep, familiar voice whispered.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked. She could feel him pressed up against her backside, and she blushed. Draco wasn't wearing anything. '_Obviously, this _is_ a shower.' _Her mind told her. Keeping her eyes shut tightly, and trying to ignore the warm tingly feeling that was coursing through her body at his touch, she asked "Why are you here? How did you get in here? I locked the door."   
  
Draco leaned in and whispered quietly her ear "_Alohamora_". His soft lips brushed against the side of her neck, and Hermione felt her knees weaken.  
  
"But we're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogw-" She never finished that sentence. Draco's lips landed squarely on hers, capturing her face in his hands. His lips trailed down the side of her face, planting soft kisses along her jaw line. His hands traced little circles on her wet skin at the spot between her collarbones and continued to go lower down her chest and to her abdomen, all the while kissing her passionately. A moan escaped from Hermione's throat as he guided her against the wall of the shower. Now her knees were more than weak, and she slid down the cool tile bumping into a shampoo bottle on the way down. The small bang of the bottle knocking down and falling onto wet floor of the shower caused her eyes to snap open. She lifted her head sheepishly to look at Draco, only to find that he was not there.  
  
Getting to her feet and looking around, Hermione saw that she was all alone. The shower curtain was still slid closed, she moved it aside to reveal that the door was still shut and locked. She shook her head. Trying to rid her mind of the vivid images from her apparent daydream. Why would she imagine something like that? She didn't like Draco in that way. Or did she? Hermione wasn't sure how she felt anymore.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, and drying herself off, Hermione decided that she would just try and forget about her little fantasy and go about business as usual. _'It must have been the sensualness of the shower'_ she tried to convince herself. _'Yes, I just dozed off for a bit and started imagining things. It means nothing. Absolutely nothing.'_  
***  
Fiery: Woah. You changed that around quit a bit, but I have to hand it to you, I like it.  
Lyssa: I know. Can you say denial?  
Emma: One quick question.  
Lyssa: Ask away, m'dear.  
Emma: Who exactly are you picturing in these little stories of yours?  
Fiery: Um... no one you know.  
Lyssa: No need to lie. It's you. Only about 3 years older.  
Emma: Ew! You just put me nude in the shower you sickos! I don't' want any part of this. *Gets up from her chair and starts for the door*  
Lyssa: Right, only, we put you in the shower with Tom Felton.  
Emma: *Stops in her tracks and sits back down, a dreamy look on her face* Ok, I'm in.  
Fiery: Mmm.... Felton *drools in a very Homer Simpson-like way*  
Lyssa: Ugh. Jackie, close your mouth.  
Fiery: Can't.  
Lyssa: Oh, right. Back to the story.  
  
***  
Draco opened his eyes to find a Hermione standing above him, hands on hips.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" He asked, rubbing his aching back. "You could have just tapped me or something."  
  
"Oh, I know. But seeing you, lying there in that hammock, just waiting to be tipped. I couldn't resist." She replied.  
  
"Well, that's understandable. Not many woman can resist the Malfoy charm." He shot her his signature smirk as he brushed the grass off of his legs.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." She rolled her eyes at him and started heading back towards her house. "I just thought we'd better do some studying." She added, calling over her shoulder.  
  
"Studying for what?" he asked her incredulously, following her to the study, which was more like a very small library and Draco would have bet it was Hermione's favorite room in the entire house.  
  
"The O.W.L.s, of course." She stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"We've got 10 months!"  
  
"Exactly! We're running out of valuable review time. Now hurry, go and get your books." She began shifting papers around on a small table and taking out quills and ink.  
  
"No way. I'm going upstairs to take a shower." At his declaration, Hermione began to blush. "Honestly, Hermione. I know I'm sexy but you're going to have to find a way to control your excitement."  
  
He turned to leave and heard Hermione mumble something indistinguishable under her breath, he couldn't quite make it out but he could have sworn it sounded like something along the lines of "You have no idea".  
**  
  
Fiery: Wow, Lyssa. You changed this around a lot.  
Lyssa: I know. Tis a gift.  
Fiery: Right.  
Emma: Why? What did it look like before?  
Lyssa: You don't even want to know.  
Fiery: Come on! I'm not _that _bad.  
Lyssa: Looks like Hermione's not the only one who's in denial.  
Fiery: Shut up.  
Lyssa: Make me.  
Fiery: Ok. I will say the magical words that will end this A/N interruption.  
Emma: There's a spell for that?  
Fiery: No. Just, back to the story!  
  
**  
  
As Draco dried his hair off (the muggle way), and trooped down the stairs, he couldn't stop thinking about strange dream in the hammock. It certainly didn't seem like a dream at the time, but then, looking back on it, cats can't talk. _'But what did it all mean?' _ He asked himself. _'Do I- do I have-' _he was having trouble even saying it in his own head. _'Feelings for- for Hermione?'  
  
**  
  
_Lyssa: Oooh!  
Fiery: What are you 'oooh'ing about? You wrote that paragraph.  
Lyssa: Must you ruin my moment? I was simply trying to portray what the readers might be thinking.  
Fiery: Whatever.  
Emma: And write now they are probably thinking 'will they just shut up and get on with the dam story?'  
Lyssa: Fine.  
  
**  
  
Hermione put away her notes and books when Draco walked into the room, still drying his hair.  
  
"Don't move." She said when she looked up at him. He froze in place.  
  
"Why not?" He asked nervously, shirting his eyes from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that he had to stay still because of. A bee? A lethifold?  
  
"Because I want to capture this moment in my mind forever. Draco Malfoy, drying his hair with a pink towel." Hermione burst out laughing and Draco groaned and dropped the towel into his lap.  
  
"It's not my fault! It's the only bloody color you had in there!" His words did not deter her laughing. He decided to just change the subject. "Is there anything to do around here?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione, trying to regain her composure. "We can go for a walk. I can show you the village if you'd like."  
  
"Ok, fine." He grumbled getting up. '_Oh, great. A tour of Muggle-town. This ought to be fun'_.  
  
Hermione dashed up to her room to grab some muggle money and as she ascended the stairs, Draco couldn't help but look at her. She wore light denim shorts that were rather short indeed, and a tight black short-sleeved shirt with black sandals. He noticed the more womanly shape she had developed over the years, and he liked it.   
  
When Hermione got back downstairs, the pair headed out the door and started down the sidewalk. It was a pretty warm and sunny outside and with the birds chirping and the little muggle children playing on the front lawns of many of the houses, Draco decided that it was almost sickeningly cheerful.   
  
The only person who appeared not to be smiling was a girl of about their age sitting on the front porch of a house just down the street from the Grangers'. However, as soon as she saw Draco and Hermione, the girl seemed to perk up a bit. Apparently, Hermione saw it fit to start up a conversation and she walked over to the girl who stood up and met them at the end of her driveway.  
  
"Hi," Hermione greeted sweetly, "have you just moved in then?"  
  
"Yeah." The girl nodded, causing her bouncy black hair shake slightly. It was straight, with half of it up in a clip, and had bright purple streaks. The girl wore a pale pink and frilly, but nonetheless revealing, tank top, a black mini-skirt, and strappy pink sandals. Her violet eyes were lined with heavy black mascara and dark eyeliner, and she her lips were colored a pinkish-red tone. The girl also wore various different bracelets and rings, and a silver chain around her neck with a green emerald medallion hanging from it. Over all, Draco supposed she wasn't bad looking, for a muggle. "I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle for the summer, while my parents are away."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my... um... school friend, Draco Malfoy."   
  
"Hm, Draco," she eyed him with interest, "Latin for dragon isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco nodded.  
  
"I'm Aurora by the way. Aurora Borealis" She added.   
  
Lyssa: Aurora Borealis? Isn't that a constellation?  
Fiery: Actually… *whips out her very large dictionary of everything* It's the northern lights which can be found in Alaska.   
Lyssa: Same thing.  
Fiery: Idiot. *Eyes widen with fright* Have Mercy! *Screams as the frying pan appears*  
Lyssa: Fine. *Puts away pan and Jackie sighs in relief*  
Emma: You two are weird.  
Lyssa: Just noticed?  
Fiery: You said a bad word!  
Lyssa: No I didn't. What the hell are you talking about?  
Fiery: Oh sorry. Must have hallucinated again.  
Lyssa: I told you to keep away from that glue!  
Emma: You two are really weird.  
Fiery: Pork chop.  
  
"I was just about to show Draco around the village, would like to join us?" Hermione asked Aurora, who was still checking Draco out.  
  
"Oh sure. That'd be great." She smiled rather flirtatiously at Draco as the three began walking down the street. Hermione rolled her eyes, _'What do they see in him?' _She asked herself as she watched Aurora giving Draco the eye, which much to Hermione's delight, he was not returning. _'Wait. Why am I delighted that he's not interested in her?'_ A second voice in her head answered _'Why do you think? You fancy Draco!' 'Do not!' 'Do too!' 'Do not!' 'Do-' 'Oh shut up'.  
  
_Lyssa: Woah! Schizo!  
Fiery: Tell me about it.  
  
As they walked, Hermione, Draco and Aurora made small talk. Aurora asked where they went to school and before Draco blurted anything out, Hermione quickly answered with "We're home schooled".  
  
They had a few more close calls like that along their walk, but nothing Hermione couldn't smooth over. When they finally reached the village, Hermione pointed out some of the shops and sites to the two new-comers.  
  
"There's the pet shop," Hermione pointed to a small building with puppies in the window display called 'Pets Plus', "And there's the music store," she added pointing to a tall building called 'Tower Records'.  
  
"Wait a second, you actually _buy _music?" Draco asked disbelievingly. Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs, and gestured towards Aurora. Luckily she hadn't heard Draco's inquiry, she was actually staring at the store quite intently herself.  
  
"I'll explain it all later." Hermione added in an undertone. Getting back to her tour-guide voice she pointed to a small cafe labeled 'Starky's Sundaes'. "That's the ice cream parlor. They have really excellent sundaes." The sun was quite hot and Hermione could see both of her companions looking longingly at 'Starky's'. "I've brought along a bit of money, do you guys want to go?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask!" Aurora claimed rather loudly and she grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him towards the shop. Hermione shook her head and followed after the two. She could tell this was going to be a fun afternoon. _'Not'_.   
  
  
Lyssa: I really am not liking this Aurora girl. You know, this story needs a lot more D/H flirting.  
Fiery: I'm not good at writing flirting.   
Lyssa: Noticed. Move over, I'm in complete control now. Hmm, how about Draco says "Hermione you are a sexy bi-"  
Fiery: No!!! That wouldn't happen! And you yell at me for being OOC! Plus, Hermione really is not sexy.  
Emma: Ahem, still here.  
Fiery: *stuttering under the glare of Emma* Uh, w-well, what I mean is th-that Herm-  
Emma: Save it.  
Lyssa: Since we are already rated R, it's ok for me to say this. Jackie, you're a fucking idiot.  
Fiery: That was distasteful and you ought to be ashamed! Little kids might be reading this!  
Lyssa: Oh cry me a river, Jackson (I call her that). As if you really care about taste? Send me a decent chapter for drafting and then you can talk about taste!  
Fiery: You little bitch!  
Lyssa: Skeleton!  
Fiery: Midget!  
Lyssa: _Avada Ke-_  
Emma: Break it up, break it up. *Pulls Jackie off Lyssa who was pointing a breadstick at her co-author and attempting to curse her* Honestly, you two act like a couple of 4 year olds and these little interruptions pull the readers away form the story.  
Fiery: So?  
Emma: Oh I give up.  
Lyssa: *smoothing down her hair which Jackie had been pulling at during their little battle* Ok, let's just finish this chapter up, shall we?   
Fiery: Yeah, yeah, on with the story, whatever.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud honk and the sound of skidding tires. Hermione looked up immediately and could barely believe what she saw.   
  
Apparently, Aurora had dragged Draco across the street. And apparently she hadn't looked before she went. A car had come to a skidding halt right before smashing into them. The two had dove into one of the umbrella tables in front of the ice cream parlor to get away. Hermione rushed across the street and apologized profusely to the driver of the car who was shouting angrily at the pair of bewildered looking teenagers sprawled across the pavement amongst a couple of knocked down chairs.   
  
Hermione helped the two to their feet and tried to calm down Draco, who was raving about how he could have gotten killed, and how cars were supposed to squeeze around things that got in their way. She whispered "muggle" through clenched teeth. But that reminded her, shouldn't Aurora have known better than to run across a street with cars going by? Maybe she was just that dumb. '_Yep, this is going to be a _very_ fun afternoon'._  
  
A/N: That's it.  
Lyssa: That's it?  
Fiery: It's over.  
Lyssa: It's over?  
Fiery: I'm getting that de ja vu feeling…  
Lyssa: Yeah me too.   
Fiery: Ok well that's all for now! Review everyone!  
Lyssa: And thanks to Emma for stopping by!   
Emma: Yeah, don't expect it to happen again. Bye then. *Grabs her coat and walks off into the night, while "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch plays from invisible speakers in the background*  
Lyssa: Someone's pissy. And I don't even like that song.  
Fiery: Nah, me either. Ok review! Or Lyssa will come after you with the frying pan!  
Lyssa: You betcha! *Winks and waves pan threateningly behind her back*  
Fiery: Ciao.  
  
Note from LyssaQuill: Okay, hope you liked this chapter people! I already have the first draft of the next one sent to me for re-writing. It was actually supposed to be part of this chapter but it was just getting way too long so I cut it out (don't cry). Chapter 4 should be up soon, and I think if you enjoyed chapter 1, you are going to like this next hostage *wink wink*. Happy reviewing


	5. Chapter 4

New Beginnings  
By Fiery-chan and LyssaQuill  
  
Lyssa: Welcome back loyal readers! *Waves politely at the regulars of this story* and to all you newcomers, beware. I am sitting here waiting for Jackie; she doesn't seem to be here yet, but she has 5 minutes, then I'm starting the story without her.  
Fiery: *Walks in wearing a skimpy top that's basically see through* Hey, sorry I'm late.  
Lyssa: Jackie you whore! Cover up! *Covers eyes with hands* my virgin eyes!  
Fiery: Aw, but I like this shirt. Oh fine! *Reluctantly pulls out an orange Pixie Stix* Accio Sweatshirt! *A white hooded Nike sweatshirt flies through the window into Jackie's awaiting hands* Hmm this looks familiar *shrugs and pulls it on anyway*.  
Lyssa: *uncovers eyes and looks at the new shirt* You're right, where have I seen it?  
Tom: *walks in topless with a scowl on his face* Ok, which one of you bimbos took my sweatshirt?  
Fiery: *shrieks happily* Tom!!! *Runs to Tom and jumps on him, hugging him very tightly* I missed you!  
Tom: *gasping* Can't…… breathe…….  
Lyssa: *hits fiery with the frying pan, knocking her off Tom* Damn obsessive fan.  
Tom: Thanks Lyssa, I think she broke a rib.  
Lyssa: No problem. *Cures Tom with a wave of her breadstick* Ew, you smell like fish.  
Tom: Well I did spend the last 3 chapters in the ocean.  
Lyssa: Ah, good point. And now for the next chapt-   
Fiery: I'm in pain.  
Tom: *picks up Fiery in one tanned chiseled muscular arm and tosses her onto the couch like a rag doll* There, happy?  
Fiery: *pouts* Meanie. *Perks up a bit* But it's alright Tom, you're sexy when you're mean!  
Tom: Don't even get me started.  
Lyssa: Ok time for business, *sits at computer desk, pulls up Microsoft word and begins to type* Chapte-  
Fiery: Wait!  
Lyssa: What is it now?  
Fiery: Didn't we want to thank the reviewers?  
Lyssa: Oh yeah.  
  
To the Reviewers: Thank you to all of you. Even those of you who didn't like our A/Ns (for more on this subject, go to our reviews and read them. We left a special message to you). At least it's a review. We promise to cut down on the interruptions throughout the coming chapters, but there is no way in hell that we are getting rid of them because we like them and this is our goddam story so you can just shove it up your- *Jackie pushes Lyssa away from the keyboard and takes over* Aneeway, thaynk yoo agen two evreewon hoo reevewd- *Lyssa once again takes over the keyboard* I fear that all of the blows to the head *gestures nonchalantly to the frying pan* has left our Jackie a bit illiterate. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tom: Can I do the disclaimer?  
Fiery: Be my guest... Porkchop!  
  
Disclaimer: LyssaQuill and Fiery-chan own nothing but a computer, a couple of books, and between the two they've got half a brain. Jackie thinks she owns me, but I am just here because they wrote me into this chapter and I don't have a choice. I am actually pretty afraid. The walls are covered with printed-out pictures of me, and they even took all of the 'Draco' cards out of their numerous Harry Potter Uno© sets and walk around with them in their back pockets. They own this story's plot but that's about it, and then again, after Jackie took my sweatshirt, I'm not surprised if they stole this too.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked referring to the car that had nearly run them down, his heart racing. Aurora didn't seem overly shaken up by the whole ordeal. She appeared to be more concerned about Draco being mad at her than anything else.  
  
"Oh Draco! I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention, but you forgive me, right?" She stared up at him from under heavily mascaraed lashes; in what she seemed to think was a persuasive manor, absentmindedly rubbing her necklace.  
Draco just snarled at her and walked inside the cool ice cream parlor.  
  
The three sat down at a small table in the corner, Aurora across from Draco, and Hermione in a chair at the other end. They ordered their ice cream and dove in gratefully as soon as it came, happy to be out of the hot August sun. Draco still seemed to be pretty peeved, glaring threateningly at passing cars through the shoppe window.  
  
"So Draco are you seeing anyone?" Aurora asked flirtatiously.   
  
"Um, no." Draco replied. Hermione wanted to smack him.  
  
"Very nice." Aurora said with a coy smile on her face. She picked up some ice cream on her spoon and swirled it around, sliding it into her mouth suggestively.   
  
Hermione was gagging but Draco seemed somewhat amused. Aurora took his apparent interest as a sign, and continued her little game, licking the ice cream off the spoon and swirling her tongue around it, keeping her eyes on Draco throughout the whole show.  
  
"Well, you seem to be very taken with your ice cream." Draco noted sarcastically. Aurora dropped her spoon with a frown on her face; obviously discouraged that Draco hadn't taken her bait. Hermione snorted into her ice cream and Draco smiled at her, which made her glad that she was sitting down because his smile made her knees go weak.  
  
Tom: Bait? Fish? Where?  
Fiery: Relax hun, there are no fish.  
Tom: *pouting* Damn.  
Fiery: Oh Tom, you're so sexy when you're disappointed! *Batting eyelashes behind her glasses*  
Tom: *turns to Lyssa* Can I borrow that frying pan? *Lyssa hands him the pan* Thanks. *Whacks Jackie across the back of the head and she goes flying into the opposite wall, and slides slowly to the ground tearing Tom Felton posters down with her*  
Lyssa: *laughing uncontrollably at the sight of her friend's scantily clad body crumpled in a heap on the floor* Back... *guffaw* ...to the... *wheeze* ...story! *The sound of fits of laughter fades away, as we return to our scene in the ice cream parlor*  
  
'This is just messed up.' Draco thought to himself. 'I'm sitting here, eating ice cream with Granger and a Muggle and the worst part is, I think I am actually having a good time. What's the world coming to?'  
  
"So Aurora, do you like movies?" Hermione turned to Aurora, who was now sitting with her head down, not touching her progressively melted ice cream. She looked up when she was addressed and looked confused as if she had just been thinking about something when Hermione snapped her out of her thoughts. Although, Draco sincerely doubted that any deep thoughts ever passed through the hollow space between the idiot Muggle's ears they called a brain.  
  
"Huh? What about movies? Oh… Yeah… I uh... I love movies." Aurora nodded her head rapidly as if to emphasize just how much she enjoyed these 'movie' things (whatever they were), and her purple streaked hair bounced up and down behind her. She resembled one of those bobble-head dolls Draco had seen in the window of a shoppe in the town. "Do you like movies Draco?"  
  
He really wasn't sure whether or not he liked these things, seeing as he had no clue what they were. Luckily Hermione jumped in and saved him.  
  
"Draco loves movies! We watch them all the time together. On my TV." she added that last part looking pointedly at him.   
  
"Oh yeah, all the time." If these 'movie' things were anything like that 'Big Butts' video Draco had seen on the TV earlier that morning, they couldn't be bad. "Movies are great."  
  
"Wow, Draco. We have so much in common! I like movies, you like movies. I like ice cream, you like ice cream. What a perfect match, don't you think?"  
  
"I think if your qualifications for the 'perfect match' are based on snack foods and entertainment, then you need to reevaluate your priorities."  
  
Lyssa: Ooh! Dissed and dismissed!  
Fiery: You are good at writing dialogue.  
Lyssa: I know.  
Fiery: You're my American Idol.  
Lyssa: I know.  
Fiery: You're the best writer in all the land.  
Lyssa: I know.  
Fiery: You're the one making me say all these false compliments and I don't mean any of them, you narcissistic weirdo.  
Lyssa: Yes, and I just made you say that too. Did you honestly think you could use such big vocabulary without my assistance?  
Fiery: *drools* Porkchop.  
Tom: These interruptions are annoying.  
Lyssa: And you're ass is hot. Why state the obvious?  
Fiery: Tom, will you make out with me?  
Tom: Do I have a choice?  
Lyssa: That depends. I am in control of the keyboard, whatever I say goes. If I type that you two have crazy animal sex, 'poof!' you're humping like rabbits.  
Tom: You're sick.  
Lyssa: Again, stating the obvious.  
Fiery: I don't mind humping.  
Lyssa: So Tom, what shall I do? All I have to do is type three little letters!  
Tom: Please! I'll do anything!  
Lyssa: Anything?  
Tom: Yes! Just don't make me do... her.  
Fiery: Old King Cole was a merry old soul; a merry old soul was he. He called for his-  
Lyssa: Shut up.  
Fiery: Yes master.  
Lyssa: Tom, I shall spare you this time. If you.... go downstairs and get me some Fritos!  
Tom: That's it?  
Lyssa: Yeah. I'm lazy.  
Tom: Deal! *Hurries out of the room and down the stairs*  
Fiery: No! I want Tom! *Pouts and crosses her arms* Jackie sad.  
Lyssa: Oh well.  
Fiery: I'll get you back for this.  
Lyssa: What's that?  
Fiery: Uh... Back to the story?  
Lyssa: Yep.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Aurora's dumbfounded look. Draco smiled at her again and she had to shove a big spoonful of ice cream in her mouth to cool down her cheeks that she knew for sure had to be blushing.  
  
Aurora just pushed the now liquefied ice cream around inside the dish with a straw and Draco was just finishing up his sundae. Neither looked like they were having too much fun so Hermione thought they ought to get going.  
  
"How about we go back to my house and watch a movie or two? I've built up quite a collection."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Draco, putting down his spoon and rising from the table.  
  
"Whatever's fine with Draco..." Aurora began as she stood up and rather conspicuously pulled at the hem of her tank top, exposing even more of her chest than she had been in the low cut shirt. She put a hand on Draco's shoulder and looked up at him. "...is very fine with me."  
  
'Did this girl ever give up?' Hermione thought in disbelief. As if on cue, Aurora proceeded to rub up against Draco like a cat in heat, and was practically throwing herself at him 'What a little slut' Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you mind getting your filthy hands off of me?" Draco spat at Aurora who seemed very taken aback. All of a sudden, Draco was acting like... like Malfoy. "This is a very expensive shirt and I don't want it to be infested with germs from a Mug-"  
  
His insult was cut short by a sharp jab in the ribs from Hermione. Draco stalked over to the door of the parlor and leaned against the wall, a hardened look on his face. Aurora seemed a little shaken up. She sat back down in the chair and refused to look up.   
  
"Aurora?" Hermione asked, gathering as much sympathy for the girl as she could muster. "Don't mind Draco. He didn't mean it. He's a little touchy about his stuff. It's just how he is."  
  
"I know but," Aurora whined, "Now he is going to be mad at me."  
  
"No, he's not mad."  
  
"Really?" Aurora looked up hopefully. Hermione stifled a giggle. As mean as she knew it was, she found it pretty funny to see the teary eyed expression on Aurora's face. Her mascara was beginning to run and seeing any girl who was that worried over Draco Malfoy's opinion of them was a hilarious concept.  
  
"Yes, really. In fact, I am going to go talk to him and he can tell you himself, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Aurora sniffled. "Tell him I'm really sorry if I got any ice cream on his shirt."  
  
'Ice cream? So that's what Aurora thought this was about? Good. At least she didn't know that Draco had meant she was the filth, and not her snack residue.' Hermione thought as she walked towards Draco.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hermione asked him, hands on hips.  
  
"I don't have a problem." He replied. "She's been all over me since we met her. I can't put up with it. I have to deal with that enough back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, just go apologize."  
  
"Why should I?" he asked incredulously. "She's the one who was crawling all over me. She should apologize."  
  
"As appalling as I find her... fondness for you, she probably thought you liked it." Hermione shuddered at the thought.   
  
'Why would anyone like someone practically licking you?'   
'Well... there's one person I don't think I'd mind being licked by-'   
'Shut up Brain!'   
  
She shook her head vigorously to get the images out of her mind.  
  
"You ok?" Draco asked at her sudden movements.  
  
"Yeah." She said, although she was anything but ok. "I'm just great."   
  
'And you've got a great ass.'   
'I said shut up!'  
'She slapped herself on the head'.  
  
"You sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes! Now just go talk to her so we can get out of here."  
  
"Fine." Draco walked off towards the table and Hermione couldn't help but watch his butt as he went, then mentally kick herself as she had some more impure thoughts.  
  
Lyssa: Looks like bookworm's got a kinky side!  
Tom: *just walking into the room with a bag of Fritos* Have I mentioned lately that you're sick?  
Lyssa: Yes. *Grabbing the corn chips from his hands and proceeding to eat them two at a time.*  
Fiery: Now the keyboard's going to be all slippery again.  
Tom: What do you mean 'again'?  
Lyssa & Fiery: *laughing... and laughing... and laughing some more. For about 4 minutes.* Nothing! *proceed to laugh for 2 more minutes*  
  
As they walked down the road, Aurora had latched herself onto Draco, with her two small arms wrapped around his larger more muscular one.  
  
"Draco, we should get together more often." Aurora said smiling. Hermione groaned.  
  
They arrived at Hermione's house and sat in the living room. Draco sat on the left side of the couch and Aurora made herself comfortable next to him. Hermione popped open the case that held all the videos and dug through it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aurora snuggled against Draco.  
  
'Damn whore.'  
'Jealous Hermione?' Another part of her mind questioned.  
'No!'  
"I think so, just be more aggressive.'  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
Lyssa: Be aggressive. Be-e aggressive.  
Fiery: Oh shut up.  
  
Hermione finished looking through her video case, pulling out a video box.  
"It's called The Borrowers, it's really cute. The little red head in this is so adorable. The actor's name is Tom Felton, he has a cute smile, he'll be pretty good looking when he grows up." Hermione said. Now this was mostly directed at Aurora because Draco really didn't give a tiny rat's arse about some actor kid.   
  
Tom: Wait a minute, the borrowers? Are you kidding me?  
Fiery: Lyssa's idea but I thought I said NO INTERRUPTIONS!  
  
"Aww, he's so cute!" Aurora exclaimed. Hermione popped in the video and sat down on the couch between Aurora and Draco. They watched the video and laughed at the funny parts and ooh-ed and ahh-ed at all the right moments. Draco seemed to understand the whole video concept really well. Either that or he was really good at hiding his ignorance.  
  
'Wow, he's really close to me.' Hermione thought as she looked at her left leg and Draco's right, which were touching. 'And he smells really good too.' Hermione looked at Aurora who was busy watching Draco and not paying any attention to the movie. Hermione sighed. Just then Aurora stood up and changed her seat so she was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Draco. Hermione instantly realized what she was doing.  
  
'Oh, she didn't just do what I think she did, did she?'  
  
Fiery: And Dr. Dre said-  
Lyssa: Nothing you idiot! Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement.  
Tom: You guys like Eminem?  
Lyssa & Fiery: Hell yeah!  
Tom: Wow you're not as dumb as I thought.  
Fiery: *giggling* Yes I am.  
Tom: Oookay. If you insist.  
Lyssa: Back to the story!  
  
But she had. The little whore was trying to sit on her man.  
  
'My what?'  
'You what you thought.'  
  
However, just as Aurora was about to slide into Draco's lap, he stood up and Aurora slid right off the couch and crashed onto the floor.  
  
Lyssa: Borrowers VHS: $9.99, bowl of popcorn: $2.50, seeing an annoying flirty slut fall on her face: Priceless. There are some things money can't buy. For everything else there's-  
Fiery: Porkchops?  
Lyssa: No, not porkchops.  
  
'And they say guys are oblivious' Draco thought to himself smugly.  
  
Aurora stood back up and returned to her original seat, clearly discouraged. Draco looked at Hermione who had her face covered by a pillow, but her shoulders were shaking with laughter. Draco smiled.  
  
'She's so cute when she laughs.' Draco turned his attention back to the movie. Minus the red hair, the young actor who played Peagreen really resembled himself as a small child.  
  
When the movie ended, Hermione stood up and stretched. Draco couldn't keep his gaze off of her body. It was curvy but slim. He wondered how it was that he had never noticed it before.   
  
'Must be the loose fitting school robes'.  
  
"So what did you think?" Hermione asked as she took out the case where she kept the movies.  
  
"That movie was interesting. I liked it." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Hermione replied.  
  
"Me too!" Aurora chimed in. "I should go now, walk me home Draco?" She asked sweetly.   
  
"Oh, um… I would but I have some… uh… stuff to do. Yeah, important stuff." Draco replied. Aurora pouted.  
  
"Oh alright then, I guess I'll see you guys later then." She walked to the door and blew a kiss at Draco, winking at him. Draco peered out the window as Aurora walked down the driveway to the sidewalk, turning right at the end and walking to her house. Draco sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank Merlin she's gone."  
  
"Strange girl." Hermione commented.  
  
"Strange? Just strange? She kept trying to seduce me, not to mention almost got me killed!" Draco remarked.  
  
"Relax, I'm not lucky enough for that to happen."   
  
Draco snarled at her, even though he wasn't mad at her, that's just the Malfoy thing to do, and thumped up the stairs to Hermione's bedroom.  
  
Lyssa: Let's not interrupt again 'til the end of the chapter.  
Fiery: What do you call this?  
Lyssa: A porkchop.  
Fiery: That's my word! *Pouts* Now I need a new word.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen and took out the pitcher of lemonade. She poured herself a glass and walked outside, heading towards the hammock she had knocked Draco off earlier that day. Hermione laid down and sipped her lemonade, continuing to read the book, she had picked up before.   
  
She lay there for a while, not really paying attention to what she was reading. Her mind was elsewhere. On Draco.   
  
'Your mind's not the only thing you'd like on Draco.'  
'You're disgusting.'  
'I'm you're brain so that makes you disgusting too.'  
'This is confusing.'  
'Don't be confused. It's really not complicated. You have feelings for him! Admit it.'  
'No!'  
'Admit it!'  
'Fine. I. Have. Feelings. For. Draco. Happy?'  
'Only if you are.'  
'This really makes no sense. I am talking to myself and I can't understand me.'  
'Well then let me lay it out for you simply. You like Draco. A lot.'  
'That much is obvious, since you won't shut up about him and if you are me that means I won't shut up about him which means I must like him.'  
'Now you're catching on.'  
'But how much do I like him?'  
'Don't ask me, ask yourself.'  
'You are myself.'  
'Well if you need to ask me then that means you're not really sure, and since I am you then I am not sure either. So there is no use in asking me, is there?'  
'I think I'm lost again.'  
'You're just stupid.'  
'Then you are too.'  
'Oh. In that case, you're a bloody genius.'  
'Yeah but that doesn't do me any good. I still don't know how much I like him. I know it's a lot but what if it's something more?'  
'Are you saying that you think this may be-'  
  
  
"You know Granger, you are quite vulnerable right now. I can tip you off like you did to me this morning." Draco gave a smirk, but there was a definite twinkle in his traditionally stone eyes.  
  
"When did you come out here?" Hermione asked frantically, clutching the book to her chest, a little shell shocked from being pulled out of her musings. "What did you hear?"  
  
"It's only been about a minute since I came outside. And what do you mean 'hear'? You weren't talking." Draco replied, taking a swig of Hermione's lemonade. "Are you sure you're okay today?"   
  
"Yeah. Fine." Hermione replied. She sat up and slid off the hammock successfully without falling off. "What time is it?"  
  
"Oh about four thirty." Draco said, looking up at the sun's position in the sky. Hermione recalled that Draco had always been exceptional in her Advanced Astronomy class.  
  
"That's all? This day seems to be going by so slowly. Let's do something." Hermione put down her book and straightened her blouse, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Like what? Get hit by a car again? Stupid muggle contraption, it should be outlawed."  
  
"Would you stop it? You weren't hit. Like I said, I'm not that lucky." Hermione joked, once again, getting angry glares from Draco. "But anyway, let's talk. We can go inside and relax."  
  
"After you." The two headed inside and settled at the kitchen table. "So, what do we talk about?" Draco asked.   
  
"Hmm, how about school?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Saw that coming." Draco said with his usual smirk. Hermione laughed. "But fine, school it is."   
  
"Ok, you go first." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Sure, give me the hard part." Draco said. He was becoming quite fond of her smile, it was pretty, at least since Madam Pomfrey made her teeth look normal after he accidentally enlarged them in back in fourth year. That reminded him. That was the year she beat him out for the top grades in their year to be made the only 5th year prefect selected for the following term. He'd received quite a punishment for not securing the position. "Why do you try to be so perfect all the time? No offense."   
  
"Um, I don't know. I just.... do."  
  
Fiery: Like Apple Jacks!  
Lyssa: Don't interrupt!  
  
"Bloody hell this is stupid. Can we do something more productive?" Draco asked. Hermione laughed.   
  
"Come on, let's try again. Let me try your question again." She thought about his question for another minute before answering. "I guess it's because people expect so much out of me. And I expect so much out of myself too. I just want to be the best."  
  
"But you don't have to work yourself to death to be the best. It's not healthy."  
  
"Not healthy?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Too much stress is dangerous. Believe me, I would know." She gave him a quizzical look so he had to say something fast. "And you're obviously stressed over all your work, considering you act like you've got a broomstick up your arse during the school year."  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said, punching him lightly in the arm.  
  
"What, it is the truth." Draco replied. Hermione thought about it and laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
"Told you."  
  
"Ok, now it's my turn." Hermione said. "Why are you so mean to Harry, Ron and me?"  
  
"You have it coming."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows. "And what have I ever done to you?"  
  
"You slapped me!"  
  
"Right, only after two years of you picking on me and calling me a Mudblood! Are you trying to tell me that I deserved that?"  
  
"Well... no." Come to think of it. Other than the fact that she hung around with those two losers she really had never been so bad. "But Potty and the Weasel deserve what they get."  
  
"I don't even want to get into this. If you've got no problem with me, then it's between you, Harry, and Ron to sort out. I'm not getting in the middle right now."  
  
"I definitely have no problem with you." Draco said. Hermione was shocked to see a very slight tinge appearing in Draco's normally pale cheeks. She smiled. He was so cute. Noticing her smiling at him, Draco added hastily, "Until you piss me off, that is."  
  
"Right." Hermione was still smiling. Draco looked a bit uncomfortable so Hermione decided it was time to do something he was a little more familiar with. "Come on, let's go check out what's on television."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's the unabbreviated word for TV." Hermione responded.  
  
"Oh. TV. I thought that was just the whole word, not the two letters." Draco looked thoughtful. "I think I like saying TV better than... what was it again?"  
  
"Television." Hermione giggled as the two rose from their chairs and walked toward the living room. They sat down on the couch and if it were possible, he seemed even closer to her than they were when they were squished with Aurora.   
  
It wasn't a bad kind of squish though. It was cozy. It felt... right. Draco flipped through the channels. He stopped at a show that looked interesting and put down the remote.   
  
'Be aggressive. Be-e aggressive!'  
'No!'  
'You know you want to.'  
'Do not.'  
'Yes you do. I do, and I am you. So, just go for it.'  
'Will it make you shut up?'  
'Possibly.'  
'Fine.'  
  
Hermione laid her head against his shoulder and Draco slowly and cautiously put his arm around her. Hermione smiled.  
  
'And I repeat, he smells good.'  
  
'Damn she's cute.'  
  
'Wait- am I falling in love with him?' Hermione asked herself.  
  
'Wait- am I falling in love with her?' Draco asked himself.  
  
  
Lyssa: *beaming* Stick a fork in this chapter, cuz it is done!  
Fiery: *scowling* I'd like to stick a fork in you.  
Lyssa: Thong too tight Jackie?  
Fiery: Shut up.  
Lyssa: Don't tell me to shut up! If the readers saw the kind of crap that you tried sending me for this chapter they would flame your scrawny ass all the way to hell!  
Fiery: *lunges at Lyssa* Oh yeah? That's where you're gonna be when I am through with you! *Punches and scratches at her coauthor repeatedly*  
Lyssa: *struggling under Jackie* Get the fuck off me!  
Tom: Break it up! *Attempts to pull Jackie off Lyssa to no avail*  
Fiery: *banging Lyssa's head against the floor and waving her Pixi Stix threateningly at him* Stay out of this Tom!   
Tom: *backing away* I am getting the hell out of here! *Jumps out the window and once again heads for the ocean*  
Lyssa: *gasping*...I...said...get.. the... fuck.... *grabs Jackie by the shoulders and pushes her with all her might*... off me!  
Fiery: Aaahhh! *Goes flying off Lyssa and smashes into the table, knocking to the floor some cups, a plate of Porkchops, and one very important breadstick, which she reaches for, a maniacal gleam in her eye* Well what do we have here?  
Lyssa: No! Not my wand- I mean breadstick! *Makes a grab for it but Jackie quickly stands up and pulls it out of her reach*  
Fiery: *brandishing Lyssa's wand-uh-breadstick high in the air* Hm. I wonder what would happen if I were to... Oh, I dunno, maybe just, SNAP THIS IN TWO!!  
Lyssa: Nooo! *Shouts in vain as she watches Jackie grasp the breadstick firmly and break it, letting the crumbs fall to the floor at Lyssa's feet* You stupid bitch!  
Fiery: *let's out a sigh of content and sits down on the couch quite normally as if nothing had happened* Hm, lovely weather we've been having.  
Lyssa: *positively fuming* I can't believe you!  
Fiery: *still calm and poised, flicking a speck of dust from the arm of the couch* No? Well just go outside and see for yourself then. *Smiles sweetly*   
Lyssa: I will get you for this Jackie.  
Fiery: Not in this chapter... Porkchop.  
  
A/N- Okay, review! Chapters 5 and 6 are completely mapped out so it shouldn't be too long! Keep checking back for updates!  
  
-Fiery-chan & LyssaQuill


	6. Chapter 5

New Beginnings  
  
By: Fiery-chan and LyssaQuill  
  
.  
  
A/N: Hey, Lyssa and I are waiting around till the school play tonight so we decided to do this story!  
  
Lyssa: Jackie! You can't do a computer. But knowing you, you'll do anything that you can fit up your-  
  
Fiery: Woah! Stop there!  
  
Lyssa: But what about the carrots and the-  
  
Fiery: I said stop. I'm warning you!  
  
Lyssa: Oh yeah? *Puts hands on hips and walks angrily towards Jackie* What are you gonna do? Other than Charles and Kyle.  
  
Fiery: Shut up. Now!  
  
Lyssa: No! You've already broken my wand, there's nothing more you can do to me!  
  
Fiery: *raises eyebrows suggestively* I think Charles and Kyle could argue that.  
  
Lyssa: You're sick.  
  
Fiery: And your point is?  
  
Lyssa: Never mind. I give up.  
  
Fiery: Yay! I win! Can I have the car? No... the trip to Miami... no the new fridge.. hmm..  
  
Lyssa: What the hell are you on about now?  
  
Fiery: Isn't this 'The Price Is Right'?  
  
Lyssa: Idiot would be an understatement.  
  
Matt: What am I doing here?  
  
Fiery: *turns to a squealing Lyssa* Who is this guy?  
  
Lyssa: Oh-My-God.  
  
Fiery: Chandler Bing?  
  
Lyssa: Huh? No! It's Matthew Lewis!  
  
Matt: That's me. *Points to himself and grins*  
  
Fiery: Matthew Lewis?  
  
Matt: That's me. *Points to himself and grins*  
  
Lyssa: Can you not do that?  
  
Matt: *pouts* k.  
  
Lyssa: Thanks. *Turns to Jackie who is now attempting a complicated dance move and trips over her own feet* He plays Neville in the movies.  
  
Fiery: Oh! Wow. He is cute in person. He's not fat. His hair is nice and spiked too. I like *licks lips*.  
  
Lyssa: Keep your creamy (ha!) little hands off! He's mine!  
  
Matt: I am?  
  
Lyssa: Yep! *Jumps into Matt's arms and he catches her* Want to go.. get to know each other a little better?  
  
Matt: Yes. *Carries Lyssa to the next room with a goofy smile*  
  
Lyssa: *shouting over her shoulder* I'll let you handle this chapter till I get back Jackie!  
  
Fiery: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. wait.. *Giggles* you're gonna have fun. Hey I want fun too.  
  
Lyssa: *from behind closed doors (hehe)* Go borrow Alyssa's toothbrush then.  
  
Fiery: No thanks, I am not in a beefy mood. On to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah we own nothing. Actually... Lyssa's got Matt, and Tom is mine, whether he (and his lawyers) like it or not.  
  
Chapter 5 (Sorry for the long a/n people)  
  
The next morning came (finally) and both Hermione and Draco were feeling quite good about each other. Draco woke up early, around 7:30, he was an early riser, and slowly climbed out of bed.  
  
He crept quietly to his suitcase so as not to wake Hermione and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of khakis. Draco left the room and walked down to the bathroom where he dressed quickly and wet his hair to get rid of the bed head look. He let it fall over his eyes like he had been doing for most of the summer vacation since it was a nice look. (Think Leonardo DiCaprio in Romeo and Juliet). He then proceeded to head down the stairs to eat a quick breakfast of toast with green mint jam.  
  
Not used to the whole cooking thing yet, Draco accidentally knocked over some pots and pans while trying to get the bread. They fell to the floor with a clatter and Draco hastily shoved them back into the cabinet.  
  
"I'm definitely not used to the whole cooking thing." After finally making the toast, Draco sat down at the table to eat.  
  
"That's disgusting." A voice said from the doorway. Draco turned to see Hermione standing there, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a light sleeper, it's ok though." Hermione replied, taking a seat at the table. "But anyway, that's really gross."  
  
"I happen to like it." Draco said matter-of-factly, spreading yet another glob of jelly onto his charred toast. "But if you don't like it, then why do you have it in the house?"  
  
"My dad likes it. But it's still gross."  
  
"Oh I see. Well it's an acquired taste. One must become accustomed to it before they can experience the true beauty."  
  
"It's just jelly." Hermione said. "And anyway it's still really gross."  
  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover Granger."  
  
"I don't, I read it."  
  
"Haha, very funny." Draco said, taking a bite of his toast. Hermione once again giving an incredibly disgusted look.  
  
"Problem?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's... green." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well at least we know you're not color blind." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Green, it figures, Slytherin color." Hermione spat.  
  
"And what may I ask is wrong with being in Slytherin?" Draco asked snarling. He didn't mind when his food was insulted, but his house was a different story.  
  
"Oh maybe that tiny little fact that they're all, oh, what's the word? Ah yes, evil!"  
  
"Watch yourself Granger. I wouldn't advise you to go saying anything that can get yourself cursed." Draco said pushing himself away from the table. He turned sharply and left, heading out the back door to sit on the porch.  
  
"Stupid witch. It's like one of those muggle roller coasters with her. First everything is fine then it all just drops downhill." Draco said to himself. The only reason he knew about the roller coasters was because he watched a special of them on the "tv" last night. "Why do I even bother?" Draco muttered to himself. "Fancying a girl like her will just get me hurt in the end."  
  
Fiery: Aww! He's so cute!  
  
Lyssa: Is he going to cry?  
  
Random person in the audience: Wait- how can you guys talk to each other? Isn't she in the next room?  
  
Lyssa: Easy; two tin cans and a string.  
  
Fiery: Back on topic...Maybe *smirks*  
  
Lyssa: Please, don't make him cry it'll be so damn OOC, the readers will be running away.  
  
*** Hermione sat at the kitchen table and watched out the back window staring at Draco who was sitting outside.  
  
"Why do you take everything so seriously?" She whispered. Hermione stood up and walked outside, sitting down next to Draco on the porch. "Hey." She said softly. "Listen I didn't mean to insult you like that." Draco sat silently watching the birds. "Draco, look at me. I'm sorry, ok. Is that enough for you?" Hermione asked, her voice raising. "Or would you like me to grovel and kiss your feet too?" Draco smirked.  
  
"The latter would be nice." Hermione hit him softly. "Hey! Watch it!" Hermione gave a very Draco like smirk and messed up his hair with her hands. "Do you mind Granger?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"I think I'm wearing off on you." Draco said.  
  
"Good." Hermione said smiling. She leaned against him and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
Lyssa: Wait that so did not happen! I'm taking over. *rewind sound*  
  
"I think I'm wearing off on you Granger." Draco said.  
  
"Good." Hermione said with a smirk. She stood up and headed back inside, her bathrobe swishing behind her. "It's early, I'm going back to bed. This time, don't wake me up." She called over her shoulder, disappearing inside the door.  
  
Lyssa: *Smiling* That's better. Now I have some business to attend to. Oh Matthew!  
  
***  
  
Hermione climbed back into bed after looking at the clock, which read 8:30. She groaned. There was no point in going back to bed. So she grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom where she took a quick shower.  
  
'Hmm, it would be nice if Draco walked in right now.' 'Oh be quiet.'  
  
She thought to herself as she washed her hair. The door then opened and Draco popped his head in.  
  
"Hurry up Granger, I need to go." Then the door shut just as quickly as it had opened and nothing more.  
  
'Damn. Why didn't he join me?'  
  
'You are so sick. You're just lucky you had the curtain closed.'  
  
'Damn my bad luck.'  
  
'Ew.'  
  
Hermione finished her shower and climbed out, drying off and heading back to the room with a towel wrapped around her body. However, Draco just so happened to be sitting on his bed when she walked in.  
  
"Granger! Indecent exposure!" Draco cried, shielding his eyes as he left the room. "Warn me next time."  
  
Hermione shook her head and got dressed pulling on a pair of white shorts and a blue tanktop. She then pulled on a pair of flip-flops and pulled her wet curls into a messy bun. She headed downstairs and ate some strawberry banana yogurt for a quick breakfast then went outside where she laid down in the hammock.  
  
"Granger, what would you do if I tipped you over right now?" Draco said, standing next to her.  
  
"I'd get up and slap you Malfoy." Hermione replied standing up. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"Would you actually slap me?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have done so before, and I'll do it again. Don't tempt me." She threatened.  
  
"I'll try not to." Draco said sarcastically. Hermione glared at him as she walked away. "Oh relax, for crying out loud. You take everything so literally. Lighten up."  
  
"Look who's talking!" Hermione screeched. Draco cringed.  
  
"Please do not screech like that ever again. You sound like a harpy." Hermione once again glared evilly at him and continued walking. Draco jogged to catch up with her. "Hermione, please calm down." Draco said placing a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around and looked at him wearing a disgruntled expression.  
  
"I am calm." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Doesn't look like it." Draco reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. "Now then, let's go do something fun. Where's a place where it's really quiet, hard to see, and no one goes there often?"  
  
"Uh, Draco... I don't know what you have in mind, but I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
"You've got a sick mind Hermione. Don't worry." He patted her arm reassuringly, while rolling his eyes. "Now, tell me. Where could we find such a place?"  
  
"Um. The old park a block over." Hermione said, pointing in the direction of some tall pine trees surrounding a clearing the size of a football (soccer) field with a run down jungle gym.  
  
"Ok, you go there and I'll meet you there in five minutes." Draco said.  
  
"What are you planning?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Draco just gave her a sly smile, winked, and turned elegantly on his heel walking away.  
  
Lyssa: Oh Matt! Oh Matt! Yes baby yes!  
  
Fiery: *Disgustedly* For crying out loud! Put the can down of you're going to do that!  
  
Lyssa: Sorry! *Loud clink of can falling out the window in the room next door, followed by some giggling.*  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat on a bench in the run-down park, drawing designs in the loose earth with a long stick.  
  
'What is he planning?' She thought to herself. 'And this really is a horrible park. It's very overgrown. No wonder no one comes here anymore.'  
  
"Hey, wanna go for a ride." A voice whispered from behind her. Hermione yelped in surprise and jumped off the bench, spinning around to see who had spoken. It was Draco floating lightly behind her on his broomstick.  
  
"Are you crazy?! You scared the living daylights out of me! And what are you doing? You're going to get caught!"  
  
"No I won't Granger. Now calm down and hop on." He said to her.  
  
"No, I refuse. I will not get on that unsafe, unstable. stick."  
  
"First off, yes you will. Secondly, it is rather safe. Nimbus 2001s are some of the safest broomsticks out there."  
  
"I don't care how safe they are!" Although, Hermione was actually quite unnerved about the safety of broomsticks. Infact. she had done a research paper on it (ofcourse). "If we are seen by Muggles, the Ministry will have quite a time having to erase all of their memories."  
  
"Oh who cares about the Ministry, now climb on!" Hermione sighed, but climbed on behind Draco. "I suggest you hold on." He said to her. Cautiously, Hermione slipped her arms around his waist and held on. "That's better, now let's go!" Draco kicked off from the ground and took off into the sky. He flew around the park, weaving in and out of the overgrown bushes and trees. "Faster?" He asked.  
  
"No! Please don't!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Oh well, too bad!" Draco said with a laugh, picking up speed. Hermione screamed and closed her eyes, burying her face in the folds of Draco's shirt.  
  
"Please Draco, slow down!" Hermione cried."  
  
"Aw, you spoil all my fun." Draco slowed down the broom to a soft and easy speed. Hermione relaxed and watched the scenery. This park was a lot bigger than she had remembered.  
  
'He smells good.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Must be some fancy wizard cologne. Yet it is quite enticing, probably liquid pheromones or something. Pity I know things like this.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Deep in thought?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, this is very nice." Hermione said. Draco landed softly on the ground and helped Hermione off the broom.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it. Thought I'd do something nice for you. Very out of character for me but oh well." Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"Yes it is very out of character." She hugged him quickly. "But thanks."  
  
"What was that for?" Draco asked, his tone a mixture of confusion and amusement.  
  
"I don't know. You were being out of character so I decided I might as well be too." Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever strikes your fancy Granger." Draco replied with a sigh.  
  
Fiery: That's a good expression. Fiery: I know. Fiery: You're pretty. Fiery: Why thank you! *bats eyelashes at herself in mirror.* You're pretty too! Fiery: Will you make out with me? Fiery: Sure! *slowly leans forward towards mirror, tongue outstretched, as we fade back into our scene at the park.*  
  
*  
  
'You strike my fancy Draco. Oh! I'm so glad I didn't say that out loud.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Well, um, shall we head back to the house? Maybe we can go watch another movie or something." Hermione said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What other videos do you have?" Draco asked, quite proud of himself for remembering the proper terminology for when discussing muggle movies, as Hermione had taught him. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea but we'll find something." She replied with a wink.  
  
*  
  
A/N: That's it! I'm cutting this one short. I know we are making this story go really slowly but it's just that-  
  
Lyssa: Oh yes! Yes!  
  
Matt: You like that?  
  
Lyssa: More! I want more! *moans* Oh yes!  
  
Fiery: Ok, that's it's I'm going in there! *Stomps angrily to the door and shouts, throwing it open* I don't know what the hell you two are doing in here but you better stop because- *stops yelling as the sight before her registers in her brain (it can take a while sometimes) and she sighs in relief* Herbal essences?  
  
Lyssa: Yeah! They are amazing! Matt here was just washing my hair for me! They're great.  
  
Matt: Yep. When she said she'd never had an organic experience before, I just had to show her.  
  
Fiery: Oh, alright then. You had me worried there for a minute As long as you're not doing anything... you know... innappropriate, for an R rating. *mutters under her breath about the ridiculousness of taking away NC-17.* I'll just go finish up the A/N and tell the readers to review.  
  
Lyssa: Ok, no problem. Take you're time, I will be in here for a while.  
  
Fiery: How come? How long does it take you to wash your hair?  
  
Lyssa: Oh, not long at all. It's just, after this *grins slyly* Matt's going to show me the body wash!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Uh... yeah. Sorry about that. I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell us what you thought! We have a good idea for the next one.... In fact, here is an excerpt from later [this] same day....  
  
"Oh Draco! What large teeth you have!"  
  
"The better to eat you with my dear!"  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
A/N: Just kidding. Hehehe. When do I ever give sneak peeks? Thanks again for reading, and for reviewing! (hint, hint.)  
  
~Fiery-chan~ * ~LyssaQuill~ 


End file.
